


this used to be a legit fanfic until we messed it up pls leave kudos thx

by alienkid



Category: Game Grumps, My Chemical Romance, Sherlock (TV), Shrek (Movies), The Late Night Crew, The Walking Dead (Video Games), Titanic (1997), cryaotic
Genre: Angst, Eggs, M/M, im dead inside, smut with eggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienkid/pseuds/alienkid
Summary: Basically, we looked at a shitty fanfic I wrote in sixth grade and fucked it up. Jesus Christ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> http://beesbeesbees.com/

“J-” He tried to speak, but it came short. He let out a breath and then nothing. No breath. No pulse. This was not happening again. I wouldn’t let it. I could not lose him again. Kicking into army doctor mode, I pulled him down onto the floor and began chest compressions. Come on you stubborn bastard. After about a minutes he woke up, gasping for breath.  
“Sherlock? Sherlock can you hear me?” I asked him. He seemed incoherent. I don’t think he knows where he is, which wasn’t really a surprise. I’ve seen it many times with overdosed patients. He looked around the flat with distant eyes, trying to make sense of everything. “I’m gay” sherlock jumped (lol get it) off of a counter.  
“I know.” said John, following sherlocks moves.  
Then they hadgay porn with feelings the end (he bottomed out)  
In the distance, while making love they hear a phrase, one that is very familiar, “what are you doin in meh swamp”.  
Then sherly shoo is like o shit whaddup :00000  
John got even more turned on from the manly musk of the voice that echoed throughout where they have found themselves to be. Then lee comes back from the dead and says “OOOO NOOOOO WJERES MY CLEMENTRINE FENBABY” and kills shrek and deis.  
So then Frank Iero. (He’s gay too)  
Frank was sad, because although he had his favourite shirt on “I love Gerard Way” but he saw Gerard way making sex with bert mccracken. Then johnny joo said “Then i fired again and i missed” and came on sherllhhhhy’s pretty facr. So like cry like wore his “like mask” which is not safe for he was flying in on a fucking ribbon like what? Then RaSkEm was in the corner being a bad streamer as usual. Troll yelled at Chriskcum to stream, but he already was. Luke, Honey, Riskgum, and Troll then joined the Cry porn. Riskem got the most tips.  
Then frank started jacking off to “like Cryaotic porn” (especially riskem) but itwas just two dudes fucking while wearing paper plates on their faces. Snake, being the talented artist he is, desised to draw jund, like one of his french boy friend friends. Jund then said “get fucked karen” as sherloock came {this is all goinmg down in sherlocks bedroom btw}{but like shrek swampo is in there lmao}{k cool mikey carry on} {fuk u i will} so they ended up finding a turkey in shrekS SwAmp (sw-sw-swamp). Then Ru$$_Money jumps in and sees at snund having sexy times and hes just like i knew it you bastards and yells “NO BUTTSTUFF PLS”. They stopped the butt stuff (for now) on russes behalf and have a thanks giving diner, until it was disturbed buy a certain someone. also troll came like twelve times the end

**Author's Note:**

> never share your fanfic documents with your friends or they will fuckitup


End file.
